Moirae
Character Summary Moirae has not make physical appearances in any roleplay however she is often referenced to as the Witch of Destiny. She often known to be enigmatic towards anyone she meets. Most other witches see her as an old hag that is past her prime. Besides Beatrice, Moirae is the kindest witch humans can depend on if they gain her favor. Past Duty of the Original Moirae is referred to as the first witch or the birther of all witches. As such she is older than even the most infamous witches such as Bernkasatel and Lambdadelta. The years of existence have made Moirae more well-versed than others and stoic towards many situations. She has served as a mentor to many witches and has helped them on more than one occasion. Being the birther, Moirae also feels an obligation to deal with unruly witches like they were her own children. She's usually alone and it is rumored she reached a higher form of existence as a witch. Prior to Ascension Before she was witch, Moirae, like all witches, was once a human. Since it had been established she was the first witch in existence, the Witch of Destiny normally accepts that God was the person that controlled her board. Her original name was Kisaki , and she was formerly a samurai that had disguised herself as a man. She and her group were sent to speak with Russian soldiers during feudal era (possibly older time). There Moirae served as a mediator along with a Russian, Lukyan. They both care deeply for their companions and are desperate to save as many as possible. This soon becomes an impossible dream since Chinese soldiers hunt htem down for being on their lands. Appearance Moirae, despite being as old as she is, appears to be child-like in frame. She's doll-like in complexion with her skin like porclein. Her face hint to being of Japanese decsent. Her hair is black with a red tint which falls to her knees. She's normally seen in a dark-colored lolita styled dress with a distant look upon her face. Personality Moirae tends to alternate between two different personas on various occasions. Most of the time she seems to act in a manner similar to Featherine Augustus Aurora, distant and condescending. However, unlike Featherine, Moirae doesn't intend to sound arrogant but has love for the aesthetics of words. She also does not have difficulty of remembrance, despite being a witch older than Featherine, but cannot recall every detail of everything that she's experienced. Moirae acts 'zen-like' and complacent even when she is being threatened or insulted. Her attitude never seems to shift from a neutral stance, so she is often just referred to as a 'hag' for her lethargic-appearing demeanor. The other persona the Witch of Destiny displays is much like that of Lambdadelta of Beatrice. She remains an 'observer' however she tends to influence the games to even the odds. It is also known that Moirae tends to get an attachment to pieces (whether they are hers or not) at random (there's no recognizable pattern to how she's drawn to them) and becomes willing to intervene with the strings of destiny on their behalf. She also acts as a mentor or friend to pieces that she grows fond of. Despite either state, Moirae retains a humbleness strange to most witches as she accepts that she is a witch but tends to act human. Most witches perceive it as her becoming senile in her old age. However, witches that are closer in age to the Witch of Destiny vouch that her personality has been maintained, if not improved from the lewd stage she once was in. In general she is more kind than most witches as she possesses no desire to torment humans and will lend her assistance at her discretion--which is probably the main source of aggravation to those that seek her counsel. Abilities and Weapons 'Abilities' *'Intellect: '''Moirae's rumored to be bestowed with the knowledge of eons however it is unknown whether she retains the information or is prone to forgetting much like Featherine. *'Foxes:' Chosen as her medium because of their roles in legends, Moirae utilizes foxes to commune when she is unable (or unwilling) to contact personally as well as summon them at will. *'Strings of Fate:' The ability that helped grant Moirae her birth as a witch was her manipulation of the strings of fate. She held the cunning to manipulate the bonds between people or any other entity in order to create a new path. It was her initial ability which has been strengthened through years of practice. The strings--true to their legends--are red and tie all people to those they know--not just to loved ones. *'Witch of Destiny: What truly set Moirae into infamy was her power as a witch to create new paths. It is the same as Maria's power as the Witch of Origin, only that hers centers on entire futures from the sea of zeros rather than souls. However, she claims that her 'paths' are not absolute and can degrade into a previous path unless the person she helped takes responsibility for securing their 'ideal' path. '''Weapons *'Naginata:' Moirae has a great deal of knowledge in using the spear-like weapon. She comments how it was the only acceptable weapon she was allowed to use whenever she was human. *'Nodachi:' Often mocked for having such a large weapon despite her small stature, she can use this long two-handed sword with relative ease. She normally only utilizes it when she is formally asked to duel. *'Grimoire of Moirae:' While Moirae does not actively use the tome for offense, it contains a record of every game of the meta-world, the paths taken within them, and some alternatives. It is believed that it could help discover a course of action in a game--granted, the person knows what to look for. Relationships Bernkastel In general, Bernkastel cannot stand Moirae and refers to her negatively and condescendingly. The Witch of Destiny takes this without insult nor anger. Rather, she believes it's 'adorable' as she sees Bernkastel as a sad and immature child that must continually 'harm' in order to assert herself. Miyazaki Rei Rei is a piece that Moirae was attracted to. While many believe that Rei is one of her pieces, Moirae states that she merely took in an abandoned kakera--and their characters--under her wing. She considers Rei to be a fine woman in the making. Under the guise of Kiseki, Moirae met and befriended Rei while she was a child. Sorceror of Gateways The Sorceror of Gateways, Andrei, is a witch that possesses a power much ilke Moirae's. He is able to 'open a door' to a new world or to travel through these worlds. Andrei was the witch that Moirae originally wanted to share her universe with (as it take two to create an universe) and she helped him transcend his human form. However, she saw their relationship as a friendship while Andrei believed that Moirae loved him. Yet, he feels like she's being 'taken away' when she leaves her 'young' days of cruelty and matures into her current self. He believes that Moirae is not herself, and instead died and was reborn elsewhere. Tobias Greene Tobias was the former Wright of the SSVD and was succeeded by Will's predecessor. He was a rare talent for the Repentance Agencies that had mastered both Knox and Van Dine's Commandments. His skill made him feared amongst witches and--unbeknownst to most witch hunters and witches alike--became the first to fell Moirae. However, this had occured from their strong attraction to towards each other. He didn't kill her but instead took her hand in marriage and had her revert to a human. This led to Moirae's happiest times in her life, as she felt human once again. They only had two children along with Tobias's children and their adopted daughter. However, he and nearly all the kids were killed by Andrei. Tobias went down releasing Moirae from her human shell so she may not die along with him. Sibella Greene Sibella is Moirae's daughter. She is the older of the two children between Moirae and Tobias and the middle child in the family. She was the only survivor of Andrei's massacre of her family. Since then Moirae held little personal contact with her, so not to upset Sibella further. Moirae watches over her through her medium--Sibella's pet--fox, Blaz. Iblis, Sorceror of Despair Moirae and Iblis's relationship mirror that of a mentor and student. She doesn't always directly attempt to help his cause, but oversees his progress. Personally, the witch foresees immense potential from the wizard and doesn't wish to have him fail. Iblis sometimes finds Moirae difficult to deal with as she's never straight-forward and tends to love using fancy wording.